Solitude
by Voirloup
Summary: Petit texte écrit en cours de philo'. Possibilitée de révéler des info's du dernier épisode sorti (ne sait pas si elle peut considérer ça comme du spoil).


Hello les Evolis !

Petit texte sur le personnage de Derek, paske c'est un de mes perso' favoris si ce n'est mon préféré. Que voulez-vous, j'aime le drama et son histoire ce n'est QUE ça. Une petite surprise pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini la série pour le moment, ce n'est pas vraiment du spoil mais c'est une info' très minime sur un personnage.

On remercie ma Beta princesse d'amour Julia qui me corrige et me suit dans mes délires à la con (#StripteaseuseDerek) (Un jour peut-être xD)

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lentement dans le ciel, entre les hauteurs des immeubles, prenant ses couleurs de nuit tout aussi doucement. Ce n'était pas comme à New-York. Ce n'était pas comme à Beacon Hills non plus. Cette ville était entre celle de campagne, simple et sans prise de tête, et celle de la ville folle, haute et compliquée.

Il aimait bien ce contraste... pas mangé par la hauteur des bâtiments de bétons comme à NY ou mangé par les souvenirs, le deuil et la culpabilité comme à Beacon. Il s'y sentait bien.

Il était seul. Seul mais bien. La solitude lui avait fait du mal, elle l'avait submergé, traqué, attrapé puis relâché pour le traquer à nouveau. Tel un félin jouant avec sa proie. Aujourd'hui, elle était telle une amie, une amante douce qui veille sur l'homme qu'il était. Des fois, elle ne l'accompagnait pas, il sortait, vivait simplement, et revenait avec une amante ou un amant d'une nuit. Mais elle réapparaissait toujours. Car il n'était pas totalement prêt à la lâcher.

Bien sûr, il l'avait lâché, un peu, quand il avait essayé avec cette belle brune forte en caractère qui l'avait fait sourire avec une simple répartie sur une table et une paire de bottes. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher la douce étreinte de la solitude.

De temps à autre, il avait des nouvelles de ses anciens compagnons, de Lydia généralement, juste pour dire que tout allait bien, un peu de Stiles ou de Scott, l'un pour des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, l'autre pour des craintes et des peurs qu'il essayait de calmer. Il n'était jamais retourné vers eux, eux n'avaient jamais – à sa connaissance – voulu savoir où il était. Il s'en fichait. Il était bien dans ces relations à distances, loin de la ville à problèmes qu'était sa ville natale.

La frontière mexicaine était un endroit où, malgré tout, il faisait bon vivre. Un peu chaud certes. Mais il était bien ici. Très bien même.

Il avait prit un emploi comme vendeur dans une librairie. Entre surnaturel et science-fiction, c'était un petit plaisir coupable de lire ce qu'on disait de son espèce. Certains, si près de la vérité que cela semblait venir de l'un d'eux ou d'un connaisseur, d'autres si loin qu'il avait besoin d'une pause durant la lecture à cause d'un rire incontrôlable.

Il avait des nouvelles d'Isaac, de Jackson, l'un plus souvent que l'autre. De sa sœur, qui passait quasiment chaque week-end, pour l'embêter ou juste pour squatter le canapé et se pelotonner contre lui, comme quand ils étaient encore enfants.

Aujourd'hui, il lisait. C'était son jour de repos, vivant dans les livres depuis presque deux ans, on aurait pu penser qu'il faisait autre chose de son temps libre, comme du sport ou sortir. Non, pour lui, son jour de repos était le jour où il pouvait se poser et ne plus bouger. S'asseoir et manger des gâteaux comme seul repas. S'allonger et regarder l'intégral de Charmed sans problème. En pyjama ou à moitié habillé. Avec des traces de baisers de la nuit précédente ou avec celles du sommeil bienveillant.

Aujourd'hui, il lisait le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Enfin, relisait. Il avait eu envie de se faire un marathon des livres Harry Potter et il avait commencé au début de la semaine. Ces livres avaient fait son enfance et son adolescence.

Aujourd'hui, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on sonne à sa porte. Il releva la tête de son livre et de la révélation de Lupin sur son ami d'enfance, se eva du canapé où il était allongé en laissant le livre ouvert contre la table du salon. Il alla à la porte sans se préoccuper de sa tenue, à moitié d'Adam, qui avait fait baver tant de personnes en salle de sport.

Il ouvrit la porte, un peu surpris de la personne derrière cette porte. Il s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte, regardant la personne face à lui qui avait sur son épaule un sac à dos et une valise à la main. Les deux personnes se sourirent légèrement.

\- Pré-FBI hein ?

\- Shut up.

L'autre personne laissa tomber ses affaires sur le pas de la porte avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Aujourd'hui, la solitude pouvait aller se faire voir. Il n'était plus seul.

* * *

Vilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Reviews', favo, follow' tous ça bref !

A la prochaine petits Evolis, Xo' d'Aqua'!


End file.
